Long Gone: Strange Dreams
by LadyEndymionMoonlight
Summary: Futuresque. Very much in our future. SasuNaru. Reincarnations, and blasts from the past. Enjoy.
1. The Man Who Destroyed the World

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY**

Authors Note: No this is not my first fan fiction, but it is my first Naruto fan fiction so please be kind and tell me later if I made any mistakes. There's not going to be many in this chapter because it in no way directly mentions anything from that world aside from two personalities, Can you recognize them? This story is AU in nature in that it is placed in a far ahead future, A.KA our time, but it will feature spoilers from the manga and anime along with most of the story line in later chapters in the form of dreams and memories. Also NOTHING I SAY IN THE FORM OF INSULTS OR COMMENTS ARE TRUE IN ANYWAY, NOR DO I BELIEVE THEM IT IS JUST FOR SOME HUMOR, I DON'T BELIEVE IT WOULD REALLY HAPPEN. I HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH AMERICANS OR ANY OTHER COUNTRY,I MENTION. ALSO THE PEOPLE IN THE POSITIONS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE FICTIONAL, AS IN I MADE THEM UP.

I just thought you should know all this before reading. I hope you enjoy in and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters in any way, shape or form. Nor do I own the UN or really know much about it then what was taught in class and I probably still warped so much it is unrecognisable.

WARNING: SASU/NARU fic, it won't appear for a little while it but it will be there, Also some curse words not many, I think only 2 in this chapter. Too much background info, but it's needed.

Ah Well That's All I Think Please Read and Enjoy

* * *

Prologue of Long Gone, A Strange Dream

The Man Who Destroyed The World

He was in a brightly lit room full of shouting people, he was still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in, consisting of a pair of blue boxers and a long grungy brown t-shirt. Normally he would never be seen in such clothes in public view, especially the people in this room, for they were some of the most important and influential in the world, however if you looked around there were people dressed in similar attire, having just been called out of bed and given no time to get dressed properly. The matter they were discussing, if you could really call it discussing considering the decibel level in the room was as loud as one you would expect at the final game of a hockey or football match when the score was even and there was only one minute remaining, was probably the most important one that had ever been discussed in this room before, and the most urgent. The people in the room included the president of the United States, Russia; the Prime Minister of Britain as well as several other leaders of the most powerful countries. Normally such people would never be shouting each other down, red-faced, and half-dressed in the most dignified and the most powerful room in UN headquarters; the Security council, but the problem at hand was so important and terrifying that these things could be ignored or at the very least not brought up coughPresidentinheartcoveredboxerscough. After all it was not everyday that the world was going to end, no it was just today Monday, April 11. But why, you ask, is he so calm? Well he couldn't tell you the answer to that, he just was, but he found it amusing to watch the yelling, screaming people run around like headless chickens and be totally and completely useless. He supposed he was still in shock, after all being only the ambassador of a virtually non-existent country, he was one of the very last to find out and by the time he had run, half naked again, down the halls and to the room he was currently lounging in, the people had already started panicking, he sort of felt left out.

As he watched the Russian leader throw something that was most decidedly a nail filer at the Chinese representative, he figured he'd had enough and took his half full cup of cooling, wonderful caffeine and shattered it on the table, effectively getting everyone's attention and also effectively splashing anyone close enough with the last cup of coffee he was probably going to ever drink, and it was wasted on the useless fools around him. Said fools were unsurprising glaring at him, the American president was currently tapping his new Rolex watch, which hehadannoyingly been showing off repeatedly, was covered in gooey sticky sugar and had apparently stopped working. 'What a shame,' the man thought to himself not regretful in the slightest. Well now that he had everyone's attention, albeit grudging, he decided he would be the responsible one and bring up the topic that was most important; no not who to point fingers at, as that was covered in the first half and hour before his little interruption, but what to do about it.

The man stood up calmly, wiping excess coffee of his boxers and ignoring the increasingly irritated glares of the people around him. Then after a few moments he said, "Thank-you, kind sirs for an informing discussion on how China blames the US and Russia blames the US, and the US blames everyone but themselves, blah blah..." he saw the mentioned countries representatives all wanted to commit a homicide, and he actually saw the Russian President stand up and look like he was going to charge him before his harassed looking advisor, forcibly restrained him from committing a murder. He nodded amiably at the short man in glasses that were to big, and was pleased to see him nod back. Good he had at least one ally in this council full of nutcases, now he knew why he never showed up to these meetings preferring to be fashionably late or in truth fashionably absent. Everyone in the room hated him with a passion that was only rivalled by their dislike of losing face, which usually happened when he was involved. Each had tried to get rid of him repeatedly even going so far as to complain to the UN president repeatedly, who was understandably annoyed to hear grown men whine at least once a day, twice when there was a meeting called even if he wasn't there, and had actually yelled at them all to shut up and that he would be staying, before taking a long vacation he had still not returned from. The man didn't blame him, he needed a long vacation too for putting up with these uptight assholes who couldn't even tell a joke from a jab if it danced in front of them naked in hoola skirt. Now he was getting off topic, and was pulled out of his musings by the polite coughing of the British Prime Minister, who didn't like him, but was the only one of them who tolerated him rather well.

The man looked tired as if he'd been up all night, and he probably had considering the latest terrorist attack on his country had blown a good fourth of it away, killing thousands of people and making the rest hysteric. The attack was well aimed blowing up the main manufacturing areas as well the most important agricultural areas. Understandably the man was stressed trying to bring up enough money to pay for the mass amounts of food needed to feed the millions of people left. Food was now an unreasonably expensive and scarce resource as the main sources of all the big capitalist countries were destroyed in an attempt to make them weaker in attacks similar to those on Britain. Now it was practically World War III, capitalist against the terrorist, both sides had nuclear weapons and the terrorist were unafraid to use them. And the sad thing was that the big countries had brought in on themselves, the terrorist weren't majorly from middle eastern countries, now most of the terrorists were from the countries of the men currently sitting in the same room as them. It was now the year 2140 and many technological advances had occurred as expected, like the popular virtual reality games and hover cars and the end to most sickness and disease. The world should have been peaceful, the people were healthy and were for the most part happy, except that as technology changed, culture changed and to keep their positions at the top the world leaders promoted racism and the superiority of their own nation, leaving some people who had been a citizen of that country and treated for the most part equally, without job and hit with the most nasty comments and attacks until they either left or accepted it. It was these people that formed the group NEXUS. NEXUS stands for National Equality in the United Society. NEXUS according to insider information was made up people from every class and race from the most poor to the wealthy, from White Americans to Blacks, Asians and people from the middle east. They were all treated the same, according to policy, but nothing is truly equal and their was a permanent White American leader. The promise of equality and fairness attracted people from all over in masses. There was over 200 million people involved directly in it, and billions from the poorer but equally industrialized southern countries supported it. It was like a Super-Country and as such was threatening to the 5 former major powers, who armed their men and had attacked NEXUS not only losing horribly, but making themselves look like the aggressors, causing more people to sympathise with the organisation and increasing their numbers. The 5 major powers felt their impending defeat which was made all the more clear and urgent to them with the attack two hours ago, the reason he had been dragged out of bed. NEXUS had bombed Canada, completely destroying it and the surrounding area which reached from the North Pole all the way past the border and took out a third of the US too. There were no survivors.

The man continued speaking lazily to his homicidal audience as if it was no concern to him that they could call up people to kill him a million times over and it probably wasn't. But unlike before the man turned serious, "The attack two hours ago scared most of you, and if you're not you should be, because they just destroyed a good quarter of the world," the President of the US stopped glaring and nodded at that along with a few others in the room the others just looked angry and scared. "Now we have to figure out a way to stop them from doing it again, preferably without destroying the other three quarters, even if it means getting rid of the laws against 'undesirables' ." A couple more people looked convinced, he inwardly smiled, maybe they could still diffuse this situation without resorting to nuclear warfare. "Lets take a vote here and now, among everyone in the room and decide what we're going to do. Countries for removing the laws in place and negotiating with NEXUS raise a hand now." His eyes skimmed over the raised hands counting fast. Britain, the Mad Russian's advisor, China, several more advisors, and finally reluctantly seeing he was outnumbered the Crazy Russian fellow. The US unsurprisingly, stubbornly refused to raise his hand, probably because he was still angry and indignant that they would reason with the organization that had just destroyed a portion of his country. The man sympathized, but he knew as everyone who had voted for, knew that it was better to save as many people as possible then have them all killed in a fight they could not possibly win. He had already won but he said the next part anyway just to rub it in, "those against?" The president of the US raised his hand, wearing his broken Rolex watch and his heart covered boxers. " Alright then," the lazy man continued sitting back down and throwing his feet up lazily onto the coffee stained table," now that that's decided why don't you-" The man was cut off.

"Are you really going to listen this fifth class dog?" The cold, hissing voice made everyone shiver. A man stood at the door fully dressed in the expensive robes of his position as advisor to the UN president, he had long black hair down to his hips and cold, slitted snake like eyes. In fact everything about this man reminded him of a snake. This was the one man that was hated and what's more feared more than he was. This man was the reason he never showed up to meetings, unless he wasn't there. And this man was the reason that he knew his admittedly half-assed plan of diplomacy, even though voted on and passed would never be put into effect. Because the terrifying man at the door loved death and destruction, was the second most important man in the world, because his eyes held an unimaginable amount of power and knowledge, and seemed so _old_, as if he had lived many life times, saw many deaths and not only didn't care but _enjoyed_ it. And as the man watched, the snake made everyone believe in a war that was already lost, that the snake knew was already lost, that he was manipulating to end in a way that caused as much destruction and anguish and possible, and he hated him.

The man who destroyed the world.

* * *

How dramatic of me. Anyway this is the prologue, I hope to get ch1 up in a few hours. It's time for name those characters there are three personalities, the last is the most obvious. Review and tell me who you think they are, I will post them on the next chapter so think about before clicking next, cuz the answers will be there. Ta Ta.

Lady Endymion, posted 8:16 AM Saturday July 1st 2006.


	2. Kyuubi, Red and strange Encounters

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy and review

Disclaimer: Same as before

Warnings: Sasu/Naru, short chapters and some cursing that's about it.

Chapter One in Long Gone, A Strange Dream

Kyuubi , Red and Strange Encounters

It had been years since they had first entered the Underground. When the world got to tainted to live in from nuclear war, all the survivors moved to the only place left to them, in the Earth itself. The people, a million or so, formed one government with one permanent leader. Unlike all previous leaders however, this man could do anything he wanted, got whatever he wanted and the people had no choice but to accept because the government controlled who got to buy what including food. Most technology had been lost in the move but there was still some small vestiges remaining. For the most part humanity had to start over.

At first the people were uneasy, but soon grew not to care, because what the leader wanted for the most part didn't effect their day to day lives. They didn't resist, because the leader named all resistors, dangers to the populace and to be punished by death no matter how lightly it was, and while it was hard to ignore the cries of neighbours as they were taken in the night on some charge, the people for the most part did their best to make sure that would not happen to them. The people of this new place were suspicious and selfish, they wouldn't help if it had any chance of getting them in trouble.

To get the food the government required several things, first and foremost at the age of 16 you had to go to the Palace where they tested you for something. No one knew what, and the people who had positive results were never seen again. The second is that you had to have 1st class , or second class parents to be free, otherwise you were servants for life.

Above all the other classes existed a class equal to that of former day royalty. This of course included the Leader and his body guards, which were always numbered four even if the faces changed, and these ones hadn't in all the 10 years they had kept their jobs. The Leader had an heir, the people called Shadow Prince because whenever he was seen he was cloaked in shadows so no one could see his face. These were the highest of the high, who got everything for nothing.

Naturally in such a society revolutionaries would exist and they did. This group was called Genesis. All the people that didn't fit with the regulations either took to the streets or became slaves. Genesis picked these people off the streets and convinced them to join with offers of food, shelter, and protection. Many people joined. But still some remembered tales of the old NEXUS and didn't join, these people lived on the streets, stealing and evading authorities. This is the start of a story.

* * *

Kyuubi dashed down the streets his old tattered brown coat full to the brim with stolen goods. He heard the shop keeper shouting angrily and chasing him waving a shot gun over his head. Kyuubi laughed at the threat, the shop keeper wouldn't dare fire and bring attention on himself and there was no way the fat man would be able to keep up. Pushing through the people who didn't get out of his way, Kyuubi looked around the market place as he ran looking for Shinobi. Shinobi were an elite police force and he would be screwed if any of them managed to follow him back home to Red.

'Ahh Red,' Kyuubi thought his eyes going dreamy, 'I hope she's made it back okay', his blue eyes flashed with worry for a moment before the smile came back to his face. Red beat him up whenever he pissed her off, there was no way she would be beaten by some old shopkeeper, or rich old woman, not that many came down here but some did occasionally. He dodged a few more people, snatching an apple as he passed the vender and hearing more angry shouts of "Demon!" being called from behind. Laughing he turned his head and called over his shoulder "That's right! You're not as stupid as I thought you were!" The man yelled angrily as he stuck out his tongue. " Catch me if you can!" Of course during all of this Kyuubi was looking the other way, expecting people to move out of his way, and most did already used to his antics and his schedule. But one person didn't move because they were facing the other way, looking at a venders goods as the man prattled on and on, and couldn't hear the commotion over the din of the crowd. This of course could only lead to one thing. CRASH! Kyuubi yelped as he crashed into someone head on, spilling the stolen goods across the ground and sending both him and the person he had run into, sprawling to the ground.

Not ready for the impact Kyuubi lay there dazed for a moment, gradually regaining his senses which had been scattered in the fall. The first thing he noticed was that the ground was warm, 'strange,' the fox boy thought, as it was never warm in the Underground. Then he noticed that the ground was breathing, and realized that it couldn't possibly be the ground because as far as he knew there was nowhere where the ground could breathe. That's when his brain decided to kick in. "Holy crap is that a person!" Then felt like an utter fool as the person below him stiffened and roughly pushed him off. As he fell tumbling yet again, he caught a glimpse of dark eyes from under the cover of pitch black cloak. The rest of the face was obscured with shadows.

As he lay stunned on the ground for the second time that day he saw the person get up silently, and give him this _look_. Kyuubi knew the person was glaring at him event though he couldn't see his face he could feel it the cold stare and he shivered. The stranger continued to look at him coldly as if to kill him with his look alone before muttering in a cold, dry voice, "watch where you're going next time idiot." The stranger readjusted their cloak, and then turned around and promptly stalked off in the opposite direction ignoring the shopkeepers calls of, "aren't you going to buy anything!" The stranger, whose voice Kyuubi had identified to be definitely male, was about to turn the corner before he stopped. He turned his head slightly and called over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way stupid, the last time I checked I was definitely human." He then turned the corner and passed out of sight. Kyuubi growled angrily his cheeks tinted slightly red with humiliated embarrassment, his previously good mood flying out the window. Ok he knew he had been stupid, but that bastard didn't have to rub it in by saying that! And what was more , now he had to pick everything he had stolen off the ground some of which had been delicate and had most likely shattered on the ground. This was including the beautiful glass Sakura flower he had gotten for Red's birthday, his anger only increased, that flower had special memories attached to it, and he had hoped it would get him a date with his beautiful pink haired, green eyed best friend. Once he had claimed how her hair was the unique shade of the flower he had only seen in pictures, and she had smiled at him for it. She had told him it was her dream to find a real one, which was practically impossible because the only place they could be found was in their home country of Japan, above ground and decimated. But now any chance of that was gone and it was too late to go get another, and too dangerous, that particular shop keeper would be out to get his head. Now he would have to give her one of the other things he stole and while none were bad, none had the flair or the meaning the Sakura flower had held. And it was all that Bastard's fault.

Growling angrily, Kyuubi picked the rest of his things off the ground, wiping off the dust. The shopkeeper, who was mad at losing a customer thanks to the Demon, shouted at him furiously to get away from his stall before he called the Shinobi. Even though Kyuubi knew it to be an empty threat he still stepped quicker, he and Red didn't need the Shinobi after them on top of all the other problems they had from day to day. Angry and frustrated Kyuubi noticed that he had already missed the meeting time he and Red had arranged and was late. He stomped off heading home.

* * *

When Kyuubi opened the door of the broken down, old ware house they called home, he was immediately tackled to the ground by a pink and red blur, and then proceeded to be punched in the face.

Kyuubi hissed in pain grabbing his cheek, but looking up at furious green eyes with his own puppy dog blue. "Whadido" he mumbled sounding more hurt then he actually was. He knew his Sakura was soft-hearted somewhere really deep inside. After a few minutes of angry glaring and blinking puppy dog eyes. The girl's face softened, but only slightly. She got up off of him smoothing her long red dress, which was not in the best condition but was the best they could find, AKA steal. And stalked towards the cold room muttering about ice and idiots and the unfairness of people who had puppy dog eyes that were to cute to resist. Kyuubi bit back a grin, knowing that if Red caught one on his face when she came back there would be nothing left to grin _with_. After a moment of rummaging in the ice room, the pink haired girl came back with an ice pack in hand. At seeing him on the floor still she glared.

"Get off the floor, I didn't hit you that hard." Kyuubi hastily got to his feet. She nodded in satisfaction then led him to one of the ratty armchairs, this had once been a furniture warehouse. She then gave him the ice, and when he looked at her confused she glared again. "Hold it on your cheek it'll stop the swelling if there is going to be any." Man his Red sure could be scary sometimes, he wouldn't mention that out loud however as it would wreck any hope of a date with her along with getting his broken corpse thrown off a bridge. The girl came back dragging an armchair that looked as if it belonged in the dumpster, but she sat in it without question. "Tell me everything," she ordered. Kyuubi gulped.

"Why would there be anything to tell I just got in late, because of an accident." He didn't tell her any details, lest she think it was something to worry about. She just gave him an evil look and he muttered hastily under his breath, "it was all that bastards fault anyway."

"What was that?" Red asked in a dangerous tone. Kyuubi gulped again getting up hastily and practically running over to his makeshift bed in one corner of the warehouse. In reality it was a long, musty orange couch he had grown fond of but Red had called hideous.

"It was nothing, I just bumped into someone on the road , that's all. He was just being a bastard about it." He knew rather then saw the worried frown on Red's face and he anticipated her next question.

"No, I don't think he'll tell anyone, he seemed the type to deal with his own problems. That and I don't think he would have considered me important enough to cause trouble over anyway." He heard her sigh, then she said:

"Just don't cause any more trouble Naruto. Goodnight." He heard her go over to her bed and he heard the rustle of blankets. Her breathing evened out and within minutes he knew she was asleep. She had used his birth name, it meant she was really worried.

Naruto whispered, "goodnight," and rolled over on the lumpy couch trying to find a comfortable position. It took him a long time to get to sleep and when he finally did it was to dream about strangers in dark cloaks and broken Sakura flowers.

* * *

Done another chapter and if you cared enough to guess the characters from last chapter they were in order of appearance: Kakashi-the main character, Iruka- the British Prime Minister, and finally Orochimaru - the Un Presidents advisor, not that that one was hard to guess. Any way another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed.

Lady Endymion, posted 10:33 AM Saturday July 1 2006


	3. Bad News

Chapter 3 of Long Gone, A Strange Dream

Bad News

It was morning or what passed for morning when living in the Underground, and Kyuubi was out early, normally only the earliest risers would be out, but since today was a festival every good shopkeeper worth their salt was out setting up for what was sure to be a busy day. Waving at his favourite ramen vender (couldn't help but add it XD), who was preparing the ramen that Kyuubi loved so much, or rather, he was directing his daughter Ayame with the spoon he held and was watching her intently, making sure she wasn't slacking off. On what was bound to be the busiest, and most profitable day of sales of the entire year, no one could afford to slack off. Noticing him Old Ichimato smiled at him, forgetting about poor Ayame temporarily, who took the opportunity to slip off while her father wasn't watching her, and waved him over with his spoon.

Kyuubi loved Old Ichimato like he would his own father if he had one, the man hadn't discriminated against him just because he was an orphan on the street who didn't care much for the law. In fact it was Ichimato who had practically raised Kyuubi as early as he could remember. Even though Kyuubi didn't want to intrude and had moved out as soon as he was old enough to fend for himself, Ichimato fought his decision all the way before finally accepting that Kyuubi wouldn't be coming back. Even now, whenever Kyuubi stopped by he was treated to as many free bowls of ramen as he could eat, Sakura too, although she didn't seem to appreciate the wonders of ramen as much as he did and would only finish one bowl when she came. She claimed that all that salt wasn't good for you.

Taking a seat, Kyuubi practically drooled over the bowl the steaming bowl of pork ramen that was placed in front of him on the counter. Barely sparing time for an "Itadakimasu", he dug into the ramen, shovelling it down his throat like he hadn't ate in weeks, which knowing him it could be true. After topping off five bowls of his one and only love, he put down his chopsticks and sighed contentedly. Ichimato took his bowl and carried it off to the kitchen to be cleaned by Ayame later, whenever she decided to come back. No teenager or adult even would miss this festival if they could help it, which got Kyuubi thinking of all the wonderful stuff he and Red could steal, the vendors would be busy and less likely to notice two scruffy teenagers, especially since the main part of the festival where all the entertainment would be held was in the main square of the inner city, a place poor common folk like him could only step foot in on this one day of the year. And as such none of those poor unsuspecting shopkeepers would be on the lookout for them and even if they did get caught they could easily get lost in the crowd of thousands that was sure to amass in the square.

Humming gleefully, and lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ichimato's return until he was rapped sharply over the head with the man's spoon. "Oi! Old man did you have to do that?" Kyuubi glared up at the man clutching his head, the other man just smiled.

"Well brat, maybe if you listened to what I was saying instead of daydreaming then I wouldn't have had to hit you." The man casually went over and stirred one of the many steaming pots of ramen. " Anyway since you weren't listening next time you come I guess I'll have to forget you're my favourite customer, who never has to pay for anything might I add."

Kyuubi grumbled, but the thought of losing the chance of getting free ramen was to much for him to handle. "Hey! Old man, I'm sorry for not listening to your mindless nagg- I mean," Kyuubi corrected hastily noticing the cook's sharp glare, "to what you had to say." The man sighed exasperated, and Kyuubi grinned knowing he was forgiven.

"Anyway, as I said before I want you to be careful. I know you and Sakura won't stop stealing but I heard that there have been some pretty shady people around town lately." Kyuubi gave him a look that said 'and I should care why?', the man glared at him briefly before sighing, "and you should care Kyuubi because rumors say that their from Genesis." Kyuubi froze and shuddered at the thought. The dark cloaked members of Genesis weren't known to be kind, if they asked you to join and you refused then you died, or they found some way to make you join anyway. They were known for taking family members and threatening their lives until the person agreed. Many people joined of their own free will because they hated the government, but in Kyuubi's opinion Genesis was worse because they were supposed to be better.

This wasn't good news for him and Red, because if there were even rumours of Genesis being nearby, then members of Shinobi would almost certainately be out patrolling at the festival just in case the rumours happened to be true. In which case he had to be very careful when he was stealing, so he didn't

draw attention to himself or Red. Because when Shinobi had you they had a very uncanny way of finding out any secrets you didn't want to tell. And if Shinobi found out that he and Red could to do very strange things indeed, then they would almost certainately be taken, and most probably killed.


End file.
